


Emotional Support Servant

by Lightheaded_Dullahan



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, I wanted to write something fun, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightheaded_Dullahan/pseuds/Lightheaded_Dullahan
Summary: Until further notice, Rama has an emotional support Saber and an emotional support Berserker.





	Emotional Support Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically this popped into my head after doing Siegfried's Rate Up Quest.

“RAMA!”

The Saber servant gripped his side as the enemy pulled back from its critical attack. Rama dropped onto one knee as he used his sword to balance himself. That was dangerously close to him falling in battle. Nightingale took a stance in front of him as Siegfried stepped back from finishing off the wyvern. Ritsuka bit his lip, he needed Rama to one-shot the Bicorn in the next wave.

“I’m switching out Siegfried for Medea Lily-”

“Wait! You can’t!”

Ritsuka looked at Rama in surprise. All the wyverns had been defeated from the first two waves, Siegfried was easily the best choice to switch out to keep Rama alive for the Bicorn. His stunned silence matched the final enemy of the wave’s as well. 

“W-why?”

“That’s my emotional support Saber!”

“What.”

“I am the emotional support Saber.”

“No, Siegfried please be quiet, what do you mean by that Rama?”

“He is my emotional support Saber, what part is unclear?”

The master stared, unblinking, as he processed what he was being told. He let out a sigh and shook his head. Fine, he could just switch out Nightingale. 

“I’m afraid I can’t be switched out either. I am his emotional support Berserker.”

“What.”

Nightingale repeated herself in the same matter-of-fact voice from before. Ritsuka couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Still, he wasn’t about to argue with the berserker. He could try to quickly take down the Greater Demon with Nightingale and hope it didn’t attack Rama again as his guts skill was still out. 

Medea Lily, still ready to be swapped in, looked on with confusion on what was going on. Even the Greater Demon was still looking confused. The enemy just looked around as it waited for them to attack again. 

They still didn’t have any way to heal the Saber though, Nightingale’s healing skill was out and her NP wasn’t ready either. It wasn’t like Ritsuka had a healing skill with this mystic code either. He pondered what to do before having his train of thought broken by Siegfried.

“Think of your wife!”

Almost instantly Rama’s health was restored to full as he rushed the demon. The enemy went down with a flurry of critical hits. Ritsuka’s eyes widened in further confusion as he realized they hadn’t generated any crit stars for him to use. He could feel a smile form on his face as he tried to figure out what was happening. The three servants rushed forward to the next location where the Bicorn was as the back line tried to help Ritsuka get out of his shock that caused him to miss the gold chest that had dropped from the enemy.

“ _Behold the immortal blade that vanquished the Rakshasa King! Feast upon my enemy! **Brahmastra**_!” 

The Bicorn didn’t stand a chance as the blade ripped through it like a hot knife through butter. Nightingale called out the battle had finished as Rama collapsed onto the ground. The nurse scolded him for rushing in like that, he could have worsened his wound and then be returned to the throne. As she wrapped his wound Ritsuka was still in shock over what had happened. 

It wasn’t like this could become a reoccurring thing right?

 

 

Ritsuka was wrong, so very wrong. Somehow during the next battle, he took the three of them out, Rama managed to change his normally under effectiveness against Archers to taking them out in one hit after Siegfried and Nightingale’s encouragement. He had no idea how this was happening, but he sure as hell wanted to know why. From what he saw of the interactions outside of battle, he could determine a few things.

1) Siegfried and Rama bonded over talking about their wives, Siegfried hoping she wouldn’t get summoned only to be stuck forever in her grief maddened mindstate and Rama hoping she be summoned soon so they could be reunited.

2) They also bonded over both being kings yet allowed to participate during the Halloween challenge quest that didn’t allow Kings or Queens. 

3) Nightingale had already established herself as in charge of the medical wing in Chaldea but had apparently also appointed herself as Rama’s nurse and unofficially his physical trainer. The Saber has gotten his agility, endurance, and strength stat up a rank simply trying to not be dragged into the medical room when Nightingale deemed his condition too poor for him to continue fighting— otherwise known as any time he was damaged in battle.

4) They were also able to bond over what can improve one’s mental and physical health when a doctor is not needed.

5) All three bond over disliking unjust things— granted they all have their opinions on what that exactly is.

6) Emotional Support Servant was a very accurate description of them, as when Rama went into a slump thinking about what he had accused Sita of Siegfried was there to get him back on his feet. When he began to doubt his abilities after a battle Nightingale was the one to turn his negative thinking upside down.

All in all, Ritsuka couldn’t see a problem with this arrangement outside of battle. It would be annoying to not being able to switch out during battle, but he could learn to deal with it. It was like a niche kit to use. He could find a way around this. With a smile, he left the trio to their own doings. 

This proved to be a mistake as not an hour later he heard from one of the employees that in an effort to try and summon Sita themselves, a storage room was found completely destroyed with three passed out servants in the middle of the room. It turned out Rama was actually a horrible choice of a catalyst, as the magic circle combusted in on itself. Nightingale had not thought about that since she was focused on the health of her patient, and Siegfried had agreed to help with no complaint. Ritsuka would later find a large collection of Archer pieces and monuments as well as a large collection of various ascension and skill gems in Rama’s room. He was banned from using any of them, as they were to be saved for another occasion. The master bid a sorrowful farewell to the massive collection of bronze, silver, and gold ascension materials that were so close yet so far from his reach. 

The only bright side to that situation was finding the three in a sort of double shoulder ride with Rama atop of Siegfried and Nightingale atop of Rama to reach a dragon’s face so the berserker could shoot it in the face for daring to interrupt her lecture on good health and collecting a Reverse Scale from the beast.

**Author's Note:**

> This team is going to murder anything that is humanoid, a dragon, and is demonic.


End file.
